Gato Idiota
by xdxpxc
Summary: El entrenamiento de Cat-fu.


Los gatos maullaban sobre el techo de la residencia Tendo. Maullaban con el característico tono de la época de apareamiento.

Él no podía dormir, la causa no eran los sonoros ronquidos de su padre, sino los recuerdos.

Recordaba el pozo iluminado por un fino haz de luz solar que se filtraba a través de una pequeña rendija que ventilaba la lóbrega oquedad. Recordaba el artificialmente deleitoso aroma de la comida, y especialmente a sus convidados.

No entendía por qué. Era fácil, era fácil salir de esa prisión, destruir su pétrea cubierta y también era sencillo nulificar a los gatos. Pero no lo hizo pues no comprendía las intenciones de su padre.

Su perplejo estado duro breves instantes; los felinos se abalanzaron hacía las deliciosas viandas. Pudo sentir las garras atravesando la ropa y rasgar su piel, sentir sus mordidas y escuchar sus excitados maullidos. Lo herían pero no respondió a los ataques, estaba confundido, los gatos no tenían intención de lesionarlo sólo estaban hambrientos. Su obnubilada mente aún indagaba los designios de padre.

Súbitamente él reaccionó y lo hizo contrariamente a lo esperado en un hombre entrenado durante ocho años con el propósito de ser un guerrero, pero cómo es de suponer en un niño de diez años que teme ser abandonado por su padre.

Del pozo se escuchaba un llanto de desesperación, aflicción y miedo.

Pasadas unas horas, el hombre de gafas, extraía al niño del foso. El niño recostado sobre uno de sus lados con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, con los brazos cubriéndose el rostro y sus manos empuñadas sobre su cabeza, estaba inmóvil. Ya no temblaba, ya no lloraba, ya no sentía… aparentaba dormir.

El padre llevaba al niño que mantenía su estado catatónico a un pequeña que habitación que arrendaban a una anciana. La anciana limpiaba las heridas del infante, lo alimenta con paciencia y velaba de él cómo lo haría una amorosa abuela. Pero la anciana sabía que el sufrimiento por el que pasaba el niño era parte de su adiestramiento, era parte de su formación como guerrero. Por eso, después de arroparlo, imploraba a todos los dioses que ella conocía para que su "nieto" dominara esa habilidad…o que muriera, pues no quería viviera cautivo en la locura.

El solemne ritual de ser arrojado al pozo lleno de gatos hambrientos continuó por cinco días más, y todos ofrecían los mismos resultados. Un niño asustado al inicio, llantos en el inter, catatonía al final. Tanto el padre cómo la anciana sabían que en el séptimo día el desenlace sería distinto, uno de tres posibles eventos sería lo que el Hado tenía dispuesto para él.

El ritual sucedió cómo los días anteriores. El niño se mantuvo sereno mientras su Sensei lo envolvía con la comida, comenzaba un fino temblor cuando al acercarse al pozo los gatos que percibían el aroma maullaban animados por el futuro festín. Al encontrase en el filo de aquella perforación, la ansiedad se apoderaba del joven artista marcial. Un firme empujón e inmediatamente después sellar la boca del hueco cavado en la tierra era la señal para iniciar el convite.

Fobos y Deimos señoreaban aquella puerta al Inframundo. Paralizado por el miedo, su respiración era angustiosa; incluso por la boca, no importaba lo profundo y apresurado de cada inhalación, él sentía ahogarse. Ni en sus más intensos ejercicios aeróbicos su corazón latió de esa manera, parecía que reventaría, tampoco había sudado de esa forma. No podía moverse, sus piernas pesaban demasiado y a la vez las sentía increíblemente débiles, tenía la sensación que al dar un paso él perdería la movilidad de sus extremidades para siempre. Sentía una intensa sed y una urgente necesidad de tragar ya que sentía algo atorado en la garganta pero al intentar tragar incrementaba su angustia pues sentía ahogarse, quería gritar pero no podía, de pronto sintió que algo explotaba dentro de su cabeza y derramaba un líquido en el interior de su cráneo, pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor sucedía en su mente o lo que quedaba de ella. A su edad era difícil entenderlo, más aún explicarlo. Su mente se separaba de él, se volvía loco, o era el mundo el que se desmaterializaba del universo. No lo sabía, de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que tenía un intenso y profundo miedo de morir.

Mientras tanto, los gatos, se alimentaban del delicioso manjar, se alimentaban de su piel, se alimentaban de su sangre, y sobre todo se alimentaban de su mente y de su cordura.

La anciana esperaba el regreso de su "nieto", sabía que regresaría pero no sabía en qué estado. No sabía si vería a su "gatito" triunfando, o si solo vería su cadáver; o lo que más temía, verlo vivo, pero sin conciencia, sin ningún rastro del raciocinio, sin ningún indicio de la capacidad de pensar.

En la oscuridad del pozo, un niño acurrucado entre restos de comida, con su ropa desgarrada, con la piel lacerada, sollozaba mientras esperaba que su padre lo rescatara de esa tumba.

Entonces sucedió, el gato dominante encaró al pequeño humano. Los ojos del animal emanaron el brillo propio de la Familia Felidae. De la boca del animal brotaron unos singulares ruidos, parecían gruñidos. El miedo del niño a morir aumento.

El miedo, el miedo es la piedra angular en la vida del ser humano. Todo se rige por el miedo, toda derrota es causa del miedo y toda victoria proviene del miedo. Sentir miedo causa la muerte, te paraliza, te domina, te destruye. Pero también otorga una prodigiosa fuerza que puedes usar para pelear o huir… pero vivir.

Él aprendió inconscientemente ésta lección. Temblaba y el miedo paralizó su cuerpo, su mente y le dio tres opciones para elegir, muere, deslígate del mundo…o pelea.

Quería gritar pidiendo auxilio a su padre pero de su boca sólo salían débiles quejidos. El gato lanzo un fuerte maullido indicando el principio de un duelo; con un ágil movimiento se arrojó al rostro del infante hiriéndolo al instante. El artista marcial sintió en su rostro la sangre mezclada con sus lágrimas de dolor y miedo. El ataque continuaba, las heridas aumentaban y también lo hacía el miedo. Finalmente su boca emitió un sonido claro y fuerte, no era una voz de auxilio… era un maullido.

El maullido sorprendió a los demás gatos y el gato dominante soltó a su presa. El humano continuaba maullando. Maullaba para reclamar una posición, la posición de gato dominante.

Maullaba y erizaba su cuerpo, tensaba cada musculo de su cuerpo, doblaba los dedos y las muñecas imitando la pata de un gato, mostraba sus dientes y emitía siseos, bufidos y gruñidos. Después, arremetió contra su rival y provocando que el felino al huir le mostrara la espalda simbolizando su derrota.

Ha sido la primera y única vez que recuerda su "transformación", también recuerda ronronear en el regazo de su "abuela".

Los gatos maúllan, él recuerda y la ansiedad se apodera de su mente; así que hace lo que siempre lo ha tranquilizado en situaciones estresantes. Lo que él hace en privado para evitar las burlas, lo que ha hecho desde ese día; se acurruca de la misma forma en que lo hacen los gatos y comienza ronronear.

Ranma sueña que es un gatito cazando a su futura presa.


End file.
